who is Sister Abigail ?
by cheekiecharliee
Summary: When Brey Wyatts wife and son are murdered will Sister Abigail show herself to the world.


**A/N This was just a random story that came to my head for some reason. I would love to be able to read Brey Wyatts mind , he's so strange and creepy. Anyway hope you guys like it sorry if there's any mistakes , please review love to see what you guys think.**

Brey Wyatt was sat in the interrogation room wondering what was going on , he hadn't done anything wrong. Suddenly a man broke him from his thoughts and sat down opposite him.

"Hello my name is Special Agent Brad Maddox I would like to ask you some questions about the murder of your wife Bethany Wyatt and your son Aidan Wyatt." Brey felt his heart stop as he took in the words.

"My wife and son are dead!?" Brey questioned not believing what he'd been told. Brad just gave Brey a strange look before speaking.

"Sir , don't act stupid with me , I was with agent Barrett when he gave you the news and you assaulted him.

"you're lying to me,that never happened!" Brey shouted shaking his head.

"Now listen up I don't have time for your silly games , so tell me where were you at 8pm last night". Brey tried to hold in the tears and failed as he recalled what happened the day before.

"I came home from work at 7pm and Beth had taken Aiden with her too go see her parents , she called me telling me she was staying over for the night because her dad was ill ,so I sat down on the sofa and watched some football and I must have fallen asleep because that's the last thing I remember". S.A Brad looked at him in confusion.

"I have spoken to her parents and they said she stayed over on friday night and I also know you weren't working yesterday as it was sunday and you only work weekdays".

"No that can't be right I have not slept for a full weekend , that's not possible , this is just a nightmare it's not real" Brey whispered to himself.

"Did you drink anything that night?".

"I only had 1 or 2 , and then I fell asleep". Brad stood up and retreated from the room returning 5 mins later with another man.

"Hello , my name is Dr. Rose I have had a look through your file and I noticed you are a recovering alcoholic"

"Yes I am" Brey replied in a small voice unable to look the man in the eye.

"so why would you have an alcoholic beverage when you know you can never only have one beer".

" I had a hard day people were giving me a lot of grief at work , it was also the anniversary of my younger brothers death and I couldn't handle sitting there alone it was too much , I thought just 1 drink would make the hurt go away , please tell me the last of my family isn't dead please" Brey spoke in a broken voice as the tears rolled down his face. Dr Rose sighed.

"Agent Maddox told me that you blacked out , is this something that usually happens when you drink?.

"Sometimes but never for a full weekend" Brad answered he would never find out what had happened unless he cooperated.

"I noticed you have bruised hands and scratched down your arm do you know how they got there?" Brad spoke up. Brey looked at his arms and bruised hand in shock finally realising why his hands were throbbing with pain.

"I don't remember how I got them , but I swear I didn't kill my family I love them more than anything I wouldn't hurt them I know I wouldn't, please believe me" Brey cried out.

"but you blacked out how can you be so sure you di-"

"BECAUSE I JUST KNOW!" Brey started shaking and his head started to twitch. The Doctor saw this and figured out what exactly was going on, he just had to prove his theory.

"Brey you make out you care about your family but you don't do you?" the doctor hissed

"YES I DO , YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT" Brey raged.

" No your pathetic ,you kill your own family and you're not even man enough to admit it"

"NO I -" Brey stopped shaking and a menacing chuckle left his lips before speaking up again. "You're right Brey is pathetic always has been always will be you see that's why I am here to protect him". Brad looked at rose in shock however he didn't look fazed by what was happening so he sat back letting the Doctor take over.

" So what's your name? " Rose asked calmly.

" my name is Sister Abigail however you can call me the reaper if you prefer its kind of catchy don't you think".

" So Sister Abigail , why kill Breys family?" Rose said bluntly.

"He doesn't need them he has me , plus did you ever meet them ,they were so frickin' whiney it was seriously pissing me off , he's still weak he needs me just as much now as he did when he was younger"

"so you decided he was better off without them was that it?" Rose questioned although it was more of a statement.

"Yeah they didn't respect him anymore and I told him you could have the whole world in your hands if you just listen to me and stop being such a fucking baby. When he was younger I helped more than anyone else could and since then he hasn't been able to cope without me"

The doctor stood up and left the room with Maddox only to see the confused face of Barrett.

"I don't understand him who's Sister Abigail am I the only one who's confused here"

Rose cleared his throat before explaining.

"you see Bray Wyatt has what you call dissociative identity disorder most commonly known as multiple personality disorder or split personality. When things get to tough to handle for Brey, sister Abigail takes over. You see Brey Wyatt grew up without a mother but he had an abusive father so as a young child to protect himself he became sister Abigail who he would substitute as a mother ,this probably happened after his brother died after committing suicide and he blames himself for not saving him , She gets more control the more vulnerable he is and on friday the fact that it was his brothers anniversary aswell as his drinking caused her to control his body completely and that is why he can't remember anything".

Wade nodded in understanding "so what will happen to him?".

"The best thing for him right now is professional help , we should admit him into a mental institution as he is obviously a danger around others , this will give him the best support". Rose explained and he and Maddox set off to find his superior to tell him how the situation should be dealt with and Brey was then taken to the closest mental institution .

A month later Rose was at home flipping through the channels when his mouth hung open upon seeing the face of the one and only Brey Wyatt, he had become a wrestler. He couldn't understand how he had gotten out of the institution so soon when he clearly was still mentally ill and it wasnt until he spoke the words about Sister Abigail as the fans sang 'hes got the whole words in his hands' he realised sister Abigail and Brey Wyatt weren't two separate personalities anymore they had now combined into one which made him more dangerous than he had ever been before.


End file.
